Peaceful
by KiraYamato90
Summary: how her life had been an eternal loop. she had not known who she was but he was there to guide her join in on their life of peace and tranquility


**Hi!**

**This is the OVA of my first Natsu X Éclair called The Phoenix Priestess Guardian Dragon**

**To Etherious X (if you're reading this):**

**Thank you so much for your compliment and yes I will try my best at getting better**

**In this story is the continuation of the life my Natsu and Éclair are having after the whole Phoenix Revival**

**So, without a further a do**

"**Speaking"**

""**Thinking""**

**And I do not own anything other that the plot and my Natsu**

**Enjoy**

**On with the story**

**Magnolia**

**Sunset**

In a kindergarten where children were going home with their parents while waving goodbye to a woman with brown hair.

"See you tomorrow, Éclair-sensei!" A little girl waved the woman goodbye with her father while smiling to Éclair

Éclair waved back while smiling to the little girl.

After the Phoenix Incident, Éclair, Natsu and Momon were now living there with their friends at Fairy Tail as they want nothing but peace.

Éclair smiled as all of her students had gone home with their parents.

She then walks back to her classroom to get her bag and called out to her friend.

"Momon" she called out her bird friend

And on cue Momon came flying to her.

"time to go home, Éclair?" Momon asked.

Éclair nodded.

She then turned around and was about to call someone before felt something or someone bump her leg.

Éclair look down and saw a little boy with brown hair who was hugging her leg.

"how many times do I need to tell you, no running!" Éclair scolded the little boy with a stern voice.

The little boy looks up at her and grins, the little boy then reaches his hands up to her.

Éclair sighed while smiling and complied to the little boy's wishes as she carried him up in her arms.

"what am I going to do with you, Kalard?" Éclair asked smiling while rubbing her nose with the little boy's

This little boy was Kalard Dragima, Natsu's and Éclair's son who was three years old.

when he was born, Lucy and the others were surprised to see the little boy as he looks almost identical to Natsu only difference is that he had Éclair's hair colour and eyes

Kalard giggled happily as he hugs Éclair's neck.

"let's go home" Éclair said as she and Momon walked out of the room and exited the kindergarten while waving goodbye to the principal.

**in the streets.**

Éclair and Momon were walking back to their home as Kalard was acting like he was flying like a bird while running on the streets.

"Kalard! Be careful!" Éclair called out to the little boy in a motherly voice.

"ok!" Kalard replied to her while still running.

Soon, they reached the bridge as they were going to cross over.

Kalard bumps into someone's leg on the bridge.

"Hey there!" a teenage voice said out loud to Kalard as the little boy looks up and smiled to the person he bumped into.

It was Gray and the others as they were going back to the guild and happened to bump with the little boy

"Uncle Gray!" Kalard said happily while grinning to him.

"yo!" Gray greeted to the little boy while ruffling his hair.

"good evening, Kalard-kun!" Wendy greeted the little boy while smiling.

"Wendy-neechan!" Kalard hugged the Sky Dragon Slayer as Wendy hugged back.

"Don't I get a hug too?" Lucy asked the little boy with open arms

Kalard complied and gave everyone a hug.

"Where's your mother Kalard?" Erza asked the little boy while smiling.

Kalard turned around and pointed to where Éclair and Momon who were coming to them as they smiled.

"Hey there, Éclair!" Lucy greeted the woman while smiling.

"hi everyone!" Éclair greeted back while smiling.

They then chatted a bit while Kalard was playing paddie cake with Happy and Momon.

"so, is Natsu back yet?" Lucy asked Éclair

Éclair nodded in reply.

"he's coming back this night, and Kalard just couldn't wait to get back home to see him" Éclair patted her son's head while smiling.

Kalard grinned cheekily while rubbing his nose with his finger.

"tell the big guy we said hi, for us" Gray said to her while smiling.

"I will" Éclair replied as they crossed path with each other.

"Bye Bye!" Kalard waved Gray and the others Goodbye as they did the same to them.

Éclair waved them goodbye as well and took Kalard's hands with hers as they walked back home hand in hand.

**Night**

**Éclair's home**

Éclair and Momon were preparing Dinner while Kalard was sitting on a Kids stool while reading a picture book that had Dragon pictures on it.

They then head wing flaps coming from a far as a big shadow could be seen coming from the moon.

"papa!" Kalard exclaimed out happily as he tried to get out of the chair.

Éclair puts the dinner on the dining table and helped her son up from his chair.

And as soon she puts Kalard down on the floor, the little boy dashed to the front door in light speed.

Éclair giggled softly as she and Momon also went to the front door and saw that Kalard was jumping up and down as he couldn't reach the doorknob.

"Mama!" Kalard whined to his mother.

"okay, okay" Éclair smiled to her son and opened the front door for him.

He then got out of the door with Éclair and Momon following.

**Outside**

A giant shadow flew by the city as everyone looks up at the shadow.

The shadow then flied near Éclair's home as it circled around the area.

"Papa!" Kalard shouted happily while jumping up and down.

The giant shadow then shrinks down to a human sized shadow as it landed near Éclair and the others.

It was Natsu Dragima, Éclair's husband and Kalard's father.

After they settled in their new home, Natsu got a summoning message from the Magic Council as he went there with Makarov who accompanied him.

There he was bestowed the Wizard Saint's title for his bravery in saving the world from the Demon Phoenix.

At first, he was about to refuse but seeing that he would need a way to make some money for his family, he accepted.

The Council then asked him to join a guild and Natsu picked Fairy Tail without a second of a thought.

He was now the Fifth Rank Wizard Saint, because of his immense strength and magic capabilities that rivalled that of the Four Heavenly Kings of Ishgar.

"Yo! Éclair, Kalard, Momon" Natsu greeted them while carrying a sack bag behind him.

Kalard then runs and jumps to Natsu who caught him.

"Papa!" Kalard exclaimed happily to his father.

"Hahaha! I missed you too, you little RASCAL!" Natsu replied happily as he drops his bag and give his son a gentle noogie on the head.

Kalard squeals while laughing in the head lock as Natsu then carried him up on his shoulder as Kalard sat on his shoulder and laughs happily.

"Welcome home, Natsu" Éclair welcomes her husband back home as Momon flied to him and sat on his other shoulder while having a smile.

"I'm home" Natsu greeted back and kissed Éclair on the lips.

"Bleeeh!" Kalard exclaimed in disgust with his tongue out from his parent's love act.

Natsu laughs at his son's disgust.

"let's go in, Dinner's ready" Éclair said while walking back with Momon who was flying beside her as he carried Natsu's bag.

Natsu followed with his son on his shoulder.

**In their home**

Natsu was sitting with his family on the dining table as they had a happy atmosphere there.

"hahaha! You're really just like me when I was your age, Kalard!" Natsu laughs happily as he listens Éclair telling to him on how Kalard likes to pranks the other kids at her school.

Kalard laughs back while grinning.

Éclair smiled while shaking her head from the father and son duo.

They then finished their dinner as Natsu and Éclair were washing the dishes.

Kalard and Momon were playing around as they were building a tower with building blocks.

"So, are you going to stay for the weekend?" Éclair asked Natsu while drying a plate.

"yeah and even better, I got the next two months free!" Natsu replied smiling as he turns off the faucet and dries his hands with his magic.

Éclair smiled back and gives him a peck on the cheeks.

"Good"

Éclair then walks to her son and picks him up.

"because Kalard and I have some presents for you" Éclair said smiling.

She then sat Kalard down as he run to his room only to come back with glass mug.

"here!" Kalard gives the mug to Natsu who took it and saw it had a writing that said

"My Papa is the Best!"

"Thanks, Kalard! I'm going to use this every day!" Natsu thanked his son as he ruffles his hair.

Kalard smiled back with a toothy grin.

Natsu then turns to look at his wife who was holding out a wrapped-up gift.

He took it and shake it a bit to hear the contents.

"What is it?" Natsu asked her while sniffing the present.

"open it and you'll find out" Éclair replied smiling.

Natsu then tears open the wrappings and saw that it was a box.

He burns the wrappings and opened the box.

In it he saw two pair of child's clothing as he took them out and hold it out.

"I don't think these are my size" Natsu said while sweat dropping.

"because they aren't" Éclair giggled a bit to her husband's denseness

"what?...wait a minute…." Natsu said while looking at the clothing and realized what it meant.

"are you?!" Natsu asked Éclair while settling down the clothes on the dining table.

Éclair giggles to Natsu as she nodded.

"really!?" Natsu holds her hands with his while looking into her eyes.

Éclair smiled back.

"I found out 2 months after you left" She replied.

Natsu then kisses his wife and carried her up while twirling.

"I'm going to be a dad of two kids!?" Natsu exclaimed in disbelieve

"more like three kids" Éclair added in

Natsu's eyes widen in surprised from her words

"What!?" Natsu exclaimed

"twins, a boy and a girl" Éclair replied while lifting up her hands signalling two with her fingers.

"oh my god!" Natsu exclaimed in disbelieve again while holding his head.

"tell me this isn't a dream!?"

Éclair shook her head while smiling as Kalard and Momon squealed in joy.

Natsu then hugs his wife gently yet closely.

"this is the best present, anyone has ever given to me" Natsu said in joy.

Éclair smiled to her husband and hugs him back

**Bedroom**

Natsu and Éclair were in bed as Natsu was holding on his wife's waist and Éclair snuggled to her husband's warmth

"what should we name the little ones?" Éclair asked Natsu

"I'm thinking… for the boy we can name him Neel. As it was my father, Igneel's name only taking the Neel" Natsu suggested as Éclair smiled while nodding.

"And the girl?"

"for the girl… how about Éna?" he suggested again with a smile

"Éna?" Éclair asked him

Natsu nodded. "from your name and mine. So that our little girl will have something from the both of us" he gently caresses Éclair's slightly bulging stomach with his hand as he smiled softly.

Éclair smiled to her husband's action and gave him a kiss on the chin

The door to their room squeaked open as Natsu saw that it was Kalard who was holding a bird doll.

"Papa…Mama" Kalard muttered out while rubbing his eyes.

Natsu and Éclair sighed and smiled to him.

"come here" Natsu motions him to come as Kalard walks towards their bed and was struggling to get up on the bed.

So, Natsu helped him out by leaning down a hand to grab him and pulled him up and laid him between him and Éclair.

Éclair then caresses Kalard's head and gives a little peck to her son's forehead.

Kalard hugs his doll as he slowly closed his eyes.

Natsu smiled and pulled his wife's waist and laid down with them.

They then drifted off to sleep as the night was peaceful and quiet.

beside the door was Momon who smiled to them and closed the door gently before going back to his room to sleep.

**That's a wrap**

**P.S.**

**TO ALL NATSU X IKARUGA FANS!**

**CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY**

"**SAKURA DRAGON"**

**AND REVIEW IT TO TALK ABOUT WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT IT**

**BYE BYE**


End file.
